Animal containment systems are utilized in a variety of applications, such as for animal transportation, breeding and maintenance. Animals contained in the systems often are laboratory animals such as rodents, and such animals often are contained in a vivarium. Containment systems may comprise animal cages in which the animals are housed and a rack unit onto which cages are mounted. Animals contained in such systems can emit several gaseous, biological and particulate contaminates, including pathogens, which can present a health risks to housed animals and humans.